


Come Undone

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character of Faith, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, Mentions of M/M/F, Past Threesome, Playful Mocking, Sexy Times, Shawn doesn't like Hunter to cuss, Shawn ends up cussing, mention of blood as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: Hunter uses his powers of persuasion to convince Shawn to join him working for NXT
Relationships: Shawn Michaels/Triple H, mentions of past Shawn/Triple H/Chyna
Kudos: 20





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> whocldeverleaveme on tumblr said she wanted to see Hunter convincing Shawn to start working with NXT and for Hunter to bet that he could make Shawn come untouched. This is what I came up with.
> 
> And while i didn't quite write birthday porn for Shawn's birthday, I managed to write it for Hunter's. Go figure haha.

“So, why’d you really come all this way?”

Hunter looked up from cutting his steak with a frown. “I can’t just want to come see my best friend?” he questioned, earning an eyeroll and a tolerant smile. “Jeez, maybe next time I won’t bother.”

Taking a sip of his water, Shawn cleared his throat impatiently. “Come on, Hunts, you and I both know how busy you’ve been. Between being EVP and NXT, you barely have time to breathe from the sounds of things.” At Hunter’s commiserating shrug, he continued, “so, again, why’d you come to see me?”

Setting his knife and fork down, Hunter sighed heavily. “Alright, alright,” he grumbled without heat. “Listen, me coming to see you is only part of the reason.”

“I knew it.”

“I want you to come work with me down in Orlando with the NXT kids.” He held up a hand before Shawn could begin to decline. “There’s no one better and you know it.”

Frowning, Shawn pushed a piece of steak through a streak of sauce. “Why not Nash or Razor? They’d love to do something like that.” Sighing, he popped the morsel in his mouth and chewed carefully before continuing. “I ain’t got what it takes no more.”

“Bullshit.” Hunter huffed at Shawn’s reproachful look. “Sorry. Come on, Shawn, you can’t seriously believe that. There’s kids in NXT that would probably give a kidney to say you trained them or helped train them.”

Scoffing, Shawn shook his head slowly. “I don’t know man, I’m happy being away from all that. It’s nice being able to be there for my wife and kids.” He sighed heavily. “Don’t get me wrong, I miss you man, but I just don’t know.”

Hunter nudged Shawn’s leg with his foot. “Wouldn’t have to miss me if you came to Orlando,” he replied, lowering his voice suggestively. When he saw the other man’s nostrils flare slightly, he knew he was beginning to get somewhere. “Be almost like the old days.”

Blue eyes narrowed at him little. “You sound awfully confident about that,” Shawn mused, nudging Hunter’s foot with his own. “Either way, it’s not going to work.”

“What’s not going to work?”

“Whatever it is you’re thinking,” He muttered, ducking his gaze back to his meal and avoiding the look in his friend’s eyes. Becky knew about his past with Hunter, had even okayed their occasional liaison, but still. Going to Orlando meant being around the other man more likely meant that it would be more than just occasional. “So just drop it.”

“I will for now,” Hunter agreed, smiling a little at Shawn’s wary look. “Let’s just finish dinner and see where the night takes us, huh?”

“Yeah, alright.”

After dinner, they returned to Hunter’s hotel suite. Stripping off his jacket, Shawn tossed it over the back of the couch and plopped down on it. Hunter followed suit, undoing the cuffs of his shirt with a sigh. “I will say, this is a nice bonus to you being so high up in the company now,” Shawn told him with a vague gesture to the suite. “No more shitty hotel rooms.”

Hunter laughed as he unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on his shirt. “That’s true,” he agreed, undoing his watch and slipping it from his wrist. “You know I ended up just getting an apartment down in Orlando?”

“Really? We’re back to this again?” Shawn questioned, stretching and toeing out of his cowboy boots. “You just can’t let it go.”

Moving to stand before the other man, Hunter looked down at him. “I’m nothing if not persistent,” he pointed out reasonably, slipping the buttons on his shirt from their holes and watching as Shawn followed his motions with his eyes. “Tell you what.”

Intrigued despite himself, Shawn sat up, reaching out to pull the shirt tails from Hunter’s dress slacks. “What?” he asked, nimble fingers brushing the burnished bronze skin that had been revealed as they moved to undo the belt buckle.

“How about a little friendly wager?” Hunter asked, reaching out and removing Shawn’s ever-present cowboy hat. Tossing it to one side, he easily freed the still long locks from its tie. “If I can make you come, untouched, then you come down to Orlando to work with me.”

Shuddering at the bolt of arousal that went through him, Shawn’s hands clenched involuntarily in the material of Hunter’s slacks. “And if you can’t?”

“Then I’ll let it go.” Off Shawn’s doubtful look, Hunter drew an x over his heart playfully. “Promise.”

“For a little while anyway,” Shawn muttered, huffing a small laugh at Hunter’s small shrug. “Face it, Hunts, I know you too well.”

“So, what do you say, hmm?” Hunter asked as he stepped back to allow Shawn to rise to his feet. As soon as the other man stood, he tugged him forward and bumped their foreheads together gently. “You up for a challenge?”

Chuckling, Shawn kissed him softly. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he questioned playfully, running his hands up to Hunter’s shoulders and gently pushing the shirt from broad shoulders. “It’s not me that has to make _you_ come untouched.”

“Good point,” Hunter agreed, reaching up and capturing Shawn’s hand in his to begin leading him towards the bedroom. “Though you should know, I have every intention of winning.”

“Well, of course you do,” Shawn replied fondly, following the bigger man’s lead without complaint. “Just like I have no intention of making it easy for you.”

Hunter laughed lowly, flicking on the bedside light and turning back to his lover. “You were always easy for me,” he remarked suggestively, swaggering over to stand in front of the still dressed man. “Though you are still very overdressed.”

“Well, maybe you should do something about that,” Shawn replied cheekily, flashing him a naughty smile. He gasped a little in surprise as Hunter proceeded to back him into the wall, capturing his wrists in one big hand and lifting them up above his head. He bit back a moan as his legs were gently kicked apart, the other man maneuvering himself to stand between them with only their clothes separating them. “Hunt…”

The downright predatory gleam in Hunter’s eyes made Shawn shudder, a fact that the cerebral assassin doesn’t miss. “You didn’t think I forgot about this huh?” he asked lowly, leaning in and rubbing his stubble against Shawn’s roughly. “You always did love it when I flat out man handled you.”

Another, more powerful shiver from Shawn. “You’re not playing fair,” he whined, arousal coursing through his veins like fire.

Hunter continued as though he hadn’t heard him. “I remember every single thing that drives you absolutely crazy,” he purred, his breath hot in Shawn’s ear even as his grip tightened slightly on the slim wrists. “Do you remember after you beat Bret for the title that first time? How I made you wear the belt while I held you down and fucked you until you couldn’t even remember your name?”

So hard it was beginning to hurt where he was still trapped in his pants, Shawn flat out whimpered, blindly nuzzling his cheek against Hunter’s. “God, Hunt…”

“Or that time in the shower after our first Hell in A Cell match? Think we ended up using your blood for lube, you were bleeding so badly.” He chuckled darkly, shoving a muscular thigh closer to Shawn’s needy erection. “You didn’t even care, you were so desperate for it.”

Catching Hunter’s thigh, Shawn thrust against it roughly, sobbing out a breath. The friction provided some much-needed stimulation in counter to the words pouring from Hunter’s mouth.

“Or I know,” he mused, lifting his thigh into a rough thrust from Shawn. “How about that time, at the very beginning of DX, when Joanie and I tag teamed you?”

That did it. With a loud, broken moan, Shawn thrust once more against the hard thigh between his legs and came, untouched, in his pants. Breathing heavily, he forced his eyes open and glared at his lover. “You son of a bitch.”

Hunter barked out a laugh, wagging the index finger of his free hand as he released Shawn’s wrists with his other. “Now, now, don’t cuss,” he mocked playfully, laughing harder when the other man smacked him on the arm.

“You did that on purpose,” Shawn grumbled, grateful for the wall helping to hold him up.

“If I learned anything from Ric, it’s cheat to win,” he agreed, giving Shawn a soft kiss. “So, you in?”

Still glaring, but starting to smile a little, Shawn nodded. “Yeah, alright,” he agreed with a sigh, pushing Hunter back a step. “Now take me to bed, damnit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love. Feel free to send me a message on tumblr if you have a request.


End file.
